When It All Falls Apart
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: Rory was having a bad day. Her boyfriend broke up with her, her boss fired her, her mom cancelled again, and she broke a nail. Set in the future. Rogan.


And yet another Rogan story! Ok so this is going to be a two-part story (maybe three) and the other part should be up within the next few days.

The story was inspired by the song "When It All Falls Apart" by The Veronicas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

* * *

Half asleep, she rolled over and looked at the clock. Her vision blurred, she thought it read 5:30, but after further inspection, she realized it was actually 6:30.

_Crap,_ she thought as she jumped out of bed, _I was supposed to be up forty minutes ago, why didn't my alarm go off? _

Rubbing her eyes, Rory quickly got up and began getting ready. She took a quick shower, threw her hair up in a ponytail, and applied a quick dab of mascara.

Running into the kitchen she saw her boyfriend of three years sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She demanded. "I have fifteen minutes to get to work in traffic that'll take me twenty!"

"Sorry babe, when the alarm didn't go off I assumed you had the day off." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as she reached over for a bagel to eat on the way.

"Whatever, I just really have to go; I'll meet you at our usual place at lunch, ok?"

"Ya, actually, I need to talk to you about that."

"What?" She asked.

"Listen, I was thinking, lately things between us just haven't been the same, and I think we should just take some time apart."

"What?" Rory practically screamed. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well not breaking up exactly..." He started to say, but then he changed his mind. "Well, actually, ya, that's exactly what I'm trying to say.'

"I can't believe you! We have been together for almost three years! Where did this come from?" Rory yelled. "You know what, I can't deal with this right now, I have to get to work. This is my apartment, if you are breaking up with me I expect you and all your things to be gone by the time I get home. Got it?"

But before he had a chance to respond she was out the door and on her way to work. Under different circumstances, she would have been more upset about Ryan breaking up with her, but she was too busy to think about.

Upon arriving at work, she went to sit down at her desk and proceeded to sift through the may papers piled up on her desk. _At this rate I'll never get all of this done_.

"Hey Rory, you look sad, are you ok?" Rory's best friend, Karen, asked as she walked up to her desk.

"Not really." Rory replied absentmindedly. She was so absorbed in her work she was hardly paying attention to what was going on around her.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Everything. This day just really, really sucks so far."

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No, I'm good; I have too much work to do to think about it right now anyway."

"Whatever you say." Karen mumbled as she walked away.

As her friend walked away, Rory flipped through another stack of papers, trying to figure out what to do first.

"Ow!" She whispered as looked down at her finger, which had just gotten a paper cut.

"Rory, the boss wants to see you in his office." One of her other coworkers informed her as he passed her desk.

"Ok, thanks." Rory told him as she got up and made her way over to her boss's office. _I wonder why he wants to see me, _Rory wondered as she opened his door.

"You wanted to see me?" Rory asked as she peeked in.

"Yes, Rory, come in." He told her as he motioned for her to sit down on the chair across from him. "As you know, we have had to make a few budget cuts around here since business started to go down last year."

Rory nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Now you are a great worker, and I am proud to have you here on the paper, but we need have to let go of one more person, and..." He started to say, but Rory cut him off.

"And it's me." She guessed, her voice quiet and slightly muffled.

"Well it was between you and Jamie, and lately she has been working extra hard to please me, and frankly, you have been slacking off a little."

"I know, I'm sorry, I was just..."

"This isn't the time for excuses. Now I'm sorry, Rory, but I'm going to have to let you go."

"I understand." Rory said getting up. She could protest, but she could already feel the tears forming in her eyes. Everything that had happened so far that day was piling up on her and she didn't want him to see her cry.

"You'll have a week to clear out your desk." He told her as she left the room.

_This day just keeps getting worse and worse, _she thought as the tears started to stream down her face.

Rory went back to her desk, grabbed her purse, then headed out the door. She passed Karen on the way, who tried to stop Rory and figure out what happened, but Rory pushed her aside.

Once she was back in her car, Rory picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" Lorelai asked on the other end of the line. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Mom..." Rory started to say.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" She asked when she heard her daughter's voice, she had obviously been crying. Rory told her all that had happened to her today, everything from being fired to her paper cut.

"I'm sorry, Rory, that's horrible." Lorelai told her, trying to comfort her daughter.

"Ya, hey I was thinking that maybe when you come over tonight instead of going out to dinner, we can just stay home and watch movies and eat ice cream instead. I think that's what I need now more than anything, and I really don't want to go out."

"Oh, I kept meaning to call you, tonight's..."

"Mom, don't tell me you're canceling on me _again_!" Rory shouted. This was the third time this month her and her and her mom had had to postpone their get together.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that we have a really important guest coming to the inn and..." Lorelai tried to explain.

"No, mom, it's ok." Rory sighed. "Say hi to Luke for me, I'll call you later." She said hanging up the phone.

Rory needed something to do, she wasn't going to just sit home and wallow all day, so she decided to go to the store and pick up a few things, then maybe see a movie afterward to take her mind off of everything.

She pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of her car. Because of the rain, the ground was wet, and after a few steps she slipped in a puddle, landing with a thud and a splash.

Rolling over, she looked down at her brand new clothes, now drenched and covered in mud.

"Damn it." She muttered.

"Are you all right?" A man, who was now hovering over her, asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." Rory told him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Ya, although I think I may have broken a nail." She laughed as she looked down at her hand.

"Here, let me help you up." He said reaching down to grab her hand.

Rory vaguely recognized the mysterious man's voice, but she hadn't actually looked up to see who it was yet. When she looked up and reached out for his hand, their eyes met, and it suddenly hit them.

"Rory?"

"Logan?"

* * *

So, what do you all think? Reviews make me happy!


End file.
